They Just Don't Understand
by iSiRiUsLyLoVeSiRiUs
Summary: It's been two months since it happened, but George can't get over his twin brother's death. His family thinks they understand, but they don't. Will George be reunited with his brother, or will his family ruin his one chance at happiness?


Summary- It's been two months since it happened, but George can't get over his twin brother's death. His family thinks they understand, but they don't. Will George be reunited with his brother, or will his family ruin his one chance at happiness?

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" George Weasley screamed to his mother.  
"Yes we do, Georgie. We know what you're going through." Molly Weasley replied, putting an aging hand on her son's shoulder. George shrugged her hand off and turned to her, fury clearly in his eyes.  
"NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!" George finally fell to the ground in his living room, tears streaking down his face. "You don't know what it's like to lose your best friend, your partner. He was my twin! I need him. Mum, you haven't lost Dad. That's what losing Fred was like." George sobbed. Molly sighed, feeling tears in her eyes at seeing her son in such a state.  
"George, we know you miss your brother. We all do, sweetie. But you have to move on. You're never going to forget Fred, but you can't go on living like this." Molly reasoned.  
"I can't just 'move on', Mum. It's not that easy. Fred and I were soulmates. We did EVERYTHING together. He can't just die and I can't. I was born only minutes after him, I expected we'd die around the same time, too."  
"Don't you even think about it, George Weasley! I'm not losing another son!"  
"WELL YOU JUST MIGHT!" George apparated to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and climbed up the stairs to their apartment.

_Their apartment._

That's how George still referred to it. It was his and Fred's apartment. It wasn't just George's apartment, as everyone else referred to it.  
"I can't do it, Fred. Everyone thinks they know how I feel." George sobbed. He pulled out a switchblade.  
"I know, George." George was shocked when he turned around to face his twin brother.  
"How-?" Fred stopped him.  
"I'm only here for a few minutes. I just have to say something. It's your decision if you're gonna do this, George. I'm not going to stop you. I'd love to have you with me as soon as possible. But I don't want you to go through any pain, Georgie. Switchblades hurt." George rolled up his sleeve to reveal healing slash wounds on his wrist.  
"They don't hurt me anymore, Freddie." Fred gasped.  
"How long, George?" Fred asked his twin.  
"Since it happened." George sighed. "I can't live like this, Fred. Have you seen how miserable I've been? I've come home and done this everyday. I can't go on anymore. Mum and Dad are worried, our brothers and Ginny are worried, Fred. They don't let me near anything sharp at the Burrow." George sobbed. He felt a faint hand drop onto his shoulder.  
"I know, George. Are you going to do it?" George nodded. "I don't want to watch my twin kill himself. I'll meet you at the gates, Georgie. I love you."  
"Love you, too, Fred." George mumbled as his twin disappeared in thin air. "I might bloody well be going mad." George pulled the switchblade out again and slashed a few lines into his wrists. He wrote on the wall above his bed in blood,

_Fred & George Weasley  
United At Last_

George then felt a sharp pain in his wrist as he slashed one more line. George had hit a vein. It would only be a matter of minutes now. George lay on the ground and waited for the darkness to claim him.  
"Finally reunited, eh, Fred?" George mumbled sleepily. He knew the sleepiness meant his time was near.  
"GEORGE!" Ron was standing in the doorway, staring shocked at his brother's bloody wrist. "I'm calling for help"  
"No, Ron! Wait!" George'a voice was still strong. Ron turned to look at him. "Let me go. I'm going to be with Fred." Ron felt tears well up in his eyes as he nodded and walked up to his dying brother.  
"I'm going to miss you, George." Ron whispered, kneeling at George's side.  
"I know. Tell everyone I love them. Tell Mum and Dad that I'm sorry. Run the shop for us...Fred and me. With Ginny. She loved the joke shop. Tell Ginny that she was always Fred and my's favorite, but you were always our favorite to pick on." George laughed as much as he could. "I love you, Ron. If Bill, Charlie, Percy, you, or Ginny have twins, name them after us. Fred and I will always be there. When you hear something in the back of the shop, that's us figuring out a new invention for you guys, okay? We'll show it to you. We promise." George felt his breath weakening, the end was coming. It would be soon enough. And Fred would meet him at the gates of Heaven like he said he would. Ron smiled weakly and nodded. George suddenly went limp, and Ron knew all the traces of Fred and George Weasley ever walking this Earth were gone. Ron felt tears in his eyes, but he smiled, for he felt tugging on his hair in two places.

"Fred, George! Cut it out. Dead and you guys still give me a bloody headache." Ron mumbled.  
"We love you, Ron." Ron heard in the wind.  
"Love you guys, too." Ron frowned slightly. "So, I ask Ginny to run the shop with me?"  
"Yup." He heard one voice, very faintly. "You can live here."  
"Clean off the blood first." He heard the voice and knew it was George, for the voice was still a bit raspy. Ron nodded and left, a bit scared in having to tell his family that the other Weasley twin had killed himself. But he knew they were both happy.  
"Probably pulling a prank on Snape or God or something." Ron muttered and smiled.  
"You bet!" Two faint voices called through the wind.

Ron's grin widened and he apparated home to tell his family the bad, yet good, news.

A.N.- I'm not sure if this was really that great. It wasn't as good as the last one, but I guess it's better than average. I've had a sudden surge of inspiration for Fred & George death fanfics lately. I have no idea why. Maybe it was my best friend on this website, OHxSOxAGA. She's awesome, check out her story, Lovebug x3, if you like Harry, Ron, and Hermione fics. It's pretty kickass if you like Angsty stuff, too.  
xx Sam


End file.
